As a portable device such as a smart phone has been widely spread, and there has been proposed a technology of improving convenience of a user who uses a printer by using the portable device. For example, there has been proposed a technology in which a user transmits service request data including service area information, which indicates a service area in which the user wants a printing processing service, and service content information to a plurality of printers from a portable device. Each of the printers has information of an address of the printer at which the printer is installed and determines whether it is possible to provide the printing processing service suitable for the service request data including the designation of the service area. Among the printers, a printer that can provide the printing processing service suitable for the service request data transmits service provision data, which indicates that the printing processing service can be provided, to the portable device. The portable device displays the service provision data. As a result, the user goes to one of the printers capable of providing the service suitable for the service request data and can receive the printing processing service.